


30 Days of Destiel (Collection of one-shots)

by Superlocked_25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everyone's still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer I promise!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **Holding Hands**
  2. **Cuddling Somewhere**
  3. **Watching a Movie**
  4. **On A Date**
  5. **Kissing**
  6. **Wearing Each Other’s Clothes**
  7. **Cosplaying**
  8. **Shopping**
  9. **Hanging Out With Friends**
  10. **With Animal Ears**
  11. **Wearing Kiguramis**
  12. **Making Out**
  13. **Eating Ice-Cream**
  14. **Genderswapped**
  15. **In A Different Clothing Style**
  16. **During Morning Ritus**
  17. **Spooning**
  18. **Doing Something Together**
  19. **In Formal Wear**
  20. **Dancing**
  21. **Cooking and Baking**
  22. **In Battle**
  23. **Arguing**
  24. **Making Up Afterwards**
  25. **Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes**
  26. **Getting Married**
  27. **On One Of Their Birthdays**
  28. **Doing Something Ridiculous**
  29. **Doing Something Sweet**
  30. **Doing Something Hot**




	2. Holding Hands

Dean was out with Cas getting groceries, when he saw a mask in the costume aisle. He froze and images of Hell flashed through his mind. Dean’s heartbeat and intake of breath quickened. Usually his panic attacks were calmed down by Cas as an angel. But, now that Cas was human, it was much harder, and at the moment Cas was in another part of the store. He falls to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

A man walks by and notices Dean on the floor. “Hey man, are you okay?”

“No, no. Go away, go away.” Dean mutters over and over again, not noticing the man.

The man, an ex-marine, realized the other man was having a flashback and panic attack. He slowly walks towards Dean. “Just calm down, are you alright?”

Dean looks up and sees the man coming towards him. “Cas!” he screams. “Cas! Help me! I’m back! I’m back!” he yells through tears.

“Who’s Cas? Are they here with you?” the man asks. “I can go find them for y…” he is cut off when a man rushes into the aisle.

“Dean?!” Castiel says frantically, falling next to him.

“Cas, I was back! It’s hell! I was back in hell!” Dean sobs. “Alastair came back for me! He said he’d come get me!”

“Dean, please calm down.” Castiel says, grabbing a hold of Dean’s hand with one of his, and putting the other over the handprint on his arm. “You’re still with me. I saved you, I promise you’ll never go back again.” He fights back tears.

Dean cries into Cas’s shoulder before passing out from exhaustion.

Cas calls Sam.

“Hey Cas, why aren’t you and Dean back yet?” Sam asks over the phone.

“It’s almost Halloween Sam.” That is all Cas had to say.

“Shit, I forgot about the costumes!” Sam groans.

“I’m bringing him home now, please make sure to hide the alcohol better this time.” Cas says, before hanging up. He picks Dean up his arms and carries him to the Impala, laying him in the front seat.

Dean, even though unconscious, still hasn’t let his grip on Cas’s hand loosen.

Cas drives all the way home with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other intertwined with Dean’s.

 

When they finally arrive at the Bobby’s, Sam comes outside and frowns when he sees his unconscious brother. “That bad?”

Cas nods. “Alastair flashback, they’re usually worse than the rest.” He frowns. “He hasn’t let go of my hand since I found him.” He motions to Dean’s hand clenched over his.

“I’ll help you get him inside.” Sam says. He scoops Dean into his arms, letting one arm hang off to hold Cas’s hand, seeing as they can’t seem to loosen his grip, and takes him to his room. He leaves the room and Cas stays, because his hand is still held tightly in Dean’s.

 

Dean wakes up with a jolt and sits straight up. When he feels the warm hand in his, he relaxes slightly.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asks shakily.

Dean turns to look and sees Cas’s face is red from crying. “Yeah. Are you?”

“I’m fine.” Cas mumbles, looking at the ground.

“Cas, baby, you can tell me anything.” Dean says, running his thumb lightly over Cas’s knuckles.

“Y-you had a nightmare and Sam came in. I couldn’t hold you and kiss you, or whisper to you to help you calm down.” Cas says, crying. “I-I had to watch Sam h-hold you d-down until you calmed d-down.” He is crying more now. “I know you said not t-to let him know. B-but it’s j-just so h-hard!”

Dean frowns at the sight of his sobbing boyfriend and pulls him onto the bed. He wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him close to his chest. “Shh. It’s alright, calm down angel.”

“I h-hate seeing you in pain Dean.” Cas chokes out between sobs.

“And I you Cas, so can you please calm down. I’m alright now, I’m just worried about you.” Dean says, fighting back tears.

Cas nods, and they fall asleep like this.


	3. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer I promise!

Dean and Cas were finally getting a weekend to alone. Sam was off who knows where, and Bobby was on a hunt with Ellen, which meant they had the house to themselves.

Cas woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. He realizes Dean is not next to him and must be downstairs. He quickly pulls on a pair of boxers and pajama pants, purposely forgetting to put on a shirt, before silently going down the stairs.

Dean is in the kitchen, with his back to Cas, cooking pancakes.

Cas sneaks up behind him and kisses his neck, while wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mmm. Morning Angel.” Dean hums happily.

Cas rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “What are we doing today?”

“Just thought we could have breakfast and lay around in our pajamas all day.” Dean says “We could cuddle too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s cheek again, while sneaking an arm around and grabbing one of the plates of pancakes.

 

After breakfast is over, they put the dishes in the sink but decide to deal with them later.

Cas walks over to the couch, where Dean is already laying, and curls up against him.

They don’t say a single word as they watch the new episode of Dr. Sexy MD, while cuddling together on the couch.

After the show is over, Cas stands up and pulls Dean up after him. He leads the way to Dean’s room.

Dean lays down on the bed with Cas, pulling the ex-angel up against him before they fall asleep.


End file.
